In The Doghouse
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: Jou bets his boyfriend, Seto, that he cannot go through one month without sex andor referring him a dog.


**Title:** In the Doghouse (Prologue)

**Author: **LilyChan

**Rating: **R

**Pairing (s): **Seto x Jou, and mentions of various others.

**Betas: **The very patient Karie Chaos and Rr0selavy. 3

**Spoilers: **None. It's an AU.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YuGiOh. Too bad though. I would've made it nothing but smut. 3 ;D

**Author's Notes: **This is my plot bunny I wanted to write down. I didn't want anyone else but me to do it. ; Just so you know, this is an AU. I'm not good with post-series fanfics or during the series so yeah. Expect more AUs outta me. Anyway, credit to my friend for the title. 3 And yes. Seto is a horndog. ..

**Summary: **Jou bets his boyfriend, Seto, that he cannot go through one month without sex and/or referring him a dog.

**oooo**

Seto Kaiba does not go to a couple's therapist.

In fact he does not go to a therapist, period.

Well, not without sexual favors. But even if it's the best blowjob in the world, he still does not go to a therapist.

So it made him wonder.

Why the hell was he sitting in the waiting room of that blasted therapist?

Seto growled softly to himself and cursed his beloved boyfriend over, and over. Sent him to the seven layers of Hell over and over again. However, the blonde remained all the way on the other side of the waiting room. Apparently Seto's behavior pissed him off that much. Geez, it's not his fault the damn blonde acted so much like a dog. There was no fucking need to bring other people into it.

However, as much as he didn't want to admit it - even at that moment - he loved Jou. He loved him with all his heart and was willing to do just about anything to make him happy. Although, he didn't see how going to a fucking therapist was going make things better again. All a therapist did, was sit there, listen to someone ramble, pretend to pay attention and care, and then just make up shit to say to shut the person up.

And then there were those 'therapists' who would inevitably ask "How's your sex life?" Nosy fuckers. All they wanted was to get off on other people's sex lives. Seto refused to divulge any of his sexual activities with the mutt. If anyone needed to know about them, was he and Jou and no one else. Even if the question was relevant in the session, it was still personal. And Seto Kaiba was known to keep personal issues a secret.

"Mr. Kaiba? Mr. Katsuya?"

Seto flinched at the voice. It was the damned therapist. He couldn't believe that he how long he'd been left in the waiting room. But again, he was only there because this is what his puppy wanted. Dammit. He really needed to learn when to put his foot down. However, as much as he loved to remain in the waiting room and reminisce, he had to go in and get the stupid session over with.

The sooner he went in, the sooner he'd leave. Right?

Wrong.

As it turned out, the session lasted exactly an hour. And it was worse then he expected. Much worse. Jou was blabbing everything to the therapist, from the dog names and dog references, right up to and including the damned collar Seto had bought him as a gag gift. And a sex toy. He obviously didn't realize that it had bothered the blond that much, nor did it occur to the brunette that Jou didn't like sex as often as he did.

Well, if the Mutt wanted to be on top, then why didn't he just ask once in a while? Sure Seto would've probably rejected the idea outright, but at least he could've asked. And then the therapist asked that blasted question. Jou was more then happy to complain about it.

After the therapist nodded and "hmm"ed at the exact same time, he had told the couple that Seto had control issues. Which was complete bullshit. Of course Jou acted like it was the most obvious thing ever, and even dared to AGREE with the jerk Obviously the blonde needed to be put in his place. Seto did NOT have control issues. To be honest, Jou gave him control each time they had sex. And up until then, he assumed that Jou enjoyed being on the bottom. He thought Jou appreciateed the affectionate connotations behind the dog references. And hell, Seto found it especially kinky to put the blonde on a leash!

Apparently the blonde did not see it that way.

But it went straight to hell and back with souvenirs when Seto opened his big mouth.

"It's not my fault that I need to keep him on a short leash."

Of course, usually it'd be the other way around. Instead of Seto putting his foot in it, it would have been Jou. But whatever. The roles had obviously switched. This put Jou into silent mode. He'd ignore the brunette until they arrived at the mansion and then he'd screamed up a storm. For the rest of the session, it had been all about Jou and his needs. Whatever.

Seto sighed heavily as he drove the both of them back to the mansion. Since they had graduated out of high school, they had grown out of their petty fights. They'd realized that they had not only a physical attraction, but an emotional attachment as well. So they were pretty normal, about at, as normal as they could get. Jou had moved in after his father had been able to work on his own and stop drowning his troubles in alcohol. Mokuba had moved to America to pursue a career in directing, which had left Seto quite lonely.

Jou had been looking for a place to stay and Seto had offered for him to live with him. After some hesitation and drama, Jou had accepted. It had been a year since, and the two had gotten closer. Of course they still had their "lover's quarrels", as Otogi put it. But make-up sex WAS the best sex in the world, next to angry sex ... However, Seto needed to think about driving safely to their destination instead of his dick.

Jou was staring out of the Bentley with his arms crossed and a dazed look on his face. Seto smiled warmly at the sight. Sure he was a cold-hearted bastard and yadda yadda yadda, but Jou truely warmed his heart. No matter what the blonde did, even if he pissed off Seto to no end, it still warmed him. One could easily say that he had issues. But then again, since when did Seto give a shit about what anyone else thought?

The drive to the mansion had been quiet, so tense you could cut it with a plastic knife. It had left Seto to his thoughts and he fumed. Once they'd arrived, Seto had asked Jou if he wanted anything to eat.

Jou didn't respond. Oh dear. Seto knew he'd truly fucked up, didn't he? Looks like it was make-up sex tonight. He wrapped his arms around lover's waist. "Jou, I'm sorry for what I said in there." he whispered in his ear. He started to nibble on the lobe but then he felt Jou move away. "Pup?" he asked. Jou didn't answer. By now, Seto was becoming impatient. Usually they'd be in full-makeout mode by now! What the hell is up with his puppy's attitude?

"Jou?" he tried again.

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'."

"Doesn't seem like 'nothing' to me."

"It is nothing."

"Pu--"

"Dammit Seto! Stop calling me, puppy, dog or whatever!"

Seto blinked.

"But I thought you liked it."

"At first. Then it just got annoying."

Seto blinked again.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it? Get you a new collar?" Seto gave the blonde a cheeky grin.

That really pissed him off. Jou glared at him.

Wait. A. Minute. "Jou. I'm getting tired of your crappy attitude. What the hell do you want me to do about it?"

Now it was Seto's turn to glare as he held his lover tighter, but the blonde shrugged him off.

"I want you to go to the guest bedroom tonight, Seto." he said.

Seto blinked yet again.

"But...Pup..."

"Augh! I bet you cannot get through a week -- no, a MONTH without calling me a dog!"

Seto smirked as he rewrapped his arms around the blonde again. "Of course I could."

"Oh?"

"Yep."

"I bet you can't go without sex for a month either."

"... How much?"

"No money this time. If you go through this, I'll give you the best sex you'll ever had."

Now this caught Seto's interest. He was always interested in trying out different kinks ... "You're on."

"I won't blow you, much less jack you off."

"... And?"

"And you can't use any foreign languages, Seto. I'll look them up."

"So when does it start?"

"At the end of this week."

And so, the hardest (in every sense of the word) month of Seto and Jou's life began.


End file.
